


Don't Ever Change

by TheAwkwardUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #here you go?, #it's basically something to make me feel better about taking forever to update my fic, #um it's a little thing i started a while ago because i had just watched The End, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardUnicorn/pseuds/TheAwkwardUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um, honestly, this isn't that good. I think it's too short, and I kinda threw the ending together because this tab has been open on my laptop for far too long, so at 1:30 AM on a school night I decided to finish it.</p><p>Tumblr: http://dammit-catstiel.tumblr.com/<br/>Other Tumbler (Writing Blog Tumblr): http://dammit-catstiel-writes-and-blogs.tumblr.com/</p><p>(Also, the spacing is super weird, it looked better when I actually wrote it on the website, but I had to copy and paste into word bc stuff was happening and bleh.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Change

**Author's Note:**

> Um, honestly, this isn't that good. I think it's too short, and I kinda threw the ending together because this tab has been open on my laptop for far too long, so at 1:30 AM on a school night I decided to finish it.
> 
> Tumblr: http://dammit-catstiel.tumblr.com/  
> Other Tumbler (Writing Blog Tumblr): http://dammit-catstiel-writes-and-blogs.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Also, the spacing is super weird, it looked better when I actually wrote it on the website, but I had to copy and paste into word bc stuff was happening and bleh.)

Not gonna lie to you, me and him? It's a pretty messed up situation we got going on here!" He points in Past Dean's direction, but he's not pointing at him; he's pointing at Castiel.

****

 

They get back to the cabin, and Future Dean sets the duffel bag on the table, and Past Dean stands across from him and shouts, "What the hell was that?"

 

"What do you mean?" Future Dean asks calmly, his voice stern, and he turns and picks up the bottle of whiskey, and two glasses from the counter .

 

"You know what I mean." He says, raising his voice, then lowering it, pushing down his anger.

 

Future Dean sighs, long and exasperated, and he sets down the two glasses, now half full, on the table. "Alright, look. Cas and I... It's... complicated."

 

"Complicated, what do you mean 'complicated'?!" Past Dean shouts, then, more softly, says, "What happened between you two? Between us?"

 

Future Dean drinks his whiskey in one gulp, then stands, pinching the bridge of his nose, squinting his eyes. "Okay, look. It's not the kind of complicated you're thinking of. It's just... I dunno, our relationship is.. weird."

 

Past Dean is perplexed, and Future Dean rolls his eyes at him. "God, you're so stupid."

"Hey!"

 

"Look, okay, you're gonna have to help me out here so I don't freak you out, what do you think is happening with me and Cas?"

  
Past Dean stutters, grasping for the words to form sentences in his head. "Well... I think... Are... Are you two.. together?" He asks, his voice a whisper on the last word, leaning in closer to his Future Self.

 

"Uh, I guess you could say that. Like I said, it's uh, it's complicated." Future Dean rubs the back of his neck, and the door opens, and in walks Castiel.

 

"Hello Dean. Dean." He chuckles and walks behind and around Future Dean to stand next to him. Very closely next to him.

 

"Hey, Cas." Past Dean says, and Future Dean nods in Cas's direction. 

 

"So, uh, Cas," Past Dean says, and Future Dean glares in his direction, knowing what he's going to say before he says it.

 

"Dean, I swear to God if you finish your sentence I will stab you."

 

Past Dean holds his hands up in defense, and Cas's gaze flickers between the two, with an odd, confused, look on his face. Future Dean thinks for a panic-stricken moment that Cas is going to ask questions, but he doesn't, and Future Dean slaps Past Dean's arm, hard.

 

"Ow! What the hell?!" Past Dean rubs his arm, and Future Dean glares. Cas laughs at the two, and they turn to him and, simultaneously, shout, "What?!"

 

Cas laughs again, his grin wide and gummy, and he sits down in one of the chairs and props his feet up on the table. "Nothing."

 

****

Past Dean and Future Dean are squatting down outside the tall building, laying low and keeping quiet. 

 

"Look, okay, this place should be crawling with Croats, right? So where are they?"

 

Past Dean clenches his jaw. "They cleared a path. So, this is-"

 

"A trap. Exactly."

 

"Then, we can't go through the front." Past Dean's expression is quizzical, and Future Dean gives a weak smirk.

 

"We're not. They are," He points back where the others are huddled up, waiting. "We're going around back."

 

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas, too?" Past Dean asks, and Future Dean looks away, a glimmer of pain in his eyes.

 

"Oh, man. Something is broken in you. I would never make decisions like this."

 

"You're right, you wouldn't. It's the whole reason we're in this mess."

 

"These people trust you. Cas trusts you."

 

"They trust me to save the world, and that's what I'm going to do."

 

"Not like this you're not, I won't let you."

 

"Oh, really?" Future Dean knocks Past Dean in the side of the head with the butt of his gun, rendering Past Dean unconscious.

 

****

 

Dean is in the hotel room, and Zachariah is fuming at him, and he's just about to punch the douche-bag angel in the face.

 

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you—"

 

And Dean's gone, brought back by Castiel, his guardian angel.

 

****

 

"That's pretty nice timing." Dean says to Cas, and the angel gives a charmingly small smile.

 

"We had an appointment."

 

Dean steps forward, placing a hand on Cas's shoulder, and he's just about to say something when he stops and looks at Cas, really _looks_ at him.

 

He takes one deep breath of air and pulls Cas forward into a hug, and Cas is startled, but wraps his arms tightly around him.

 

"Don't ever change." Dean whispers, pressing a kiss into the smaller's hair.

 

Cas doesn't ask anything, and Dean is relieved. He's glad to have Cas, the  _real_   _Cas_ , back.  _His_ Cas.

 


End file.
